fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Magic Games/X791
The Grand Magic Games in X791 (大魔闘演武 Dai Matō Enbu), like every other year, were held in Crocus, FioreFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 10-11 inside the Domus Flau.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 2-3 Participants Initially, 113 teams took part in the tournament, but after the Preliminary Event, the number of teams participating decreased to only 8.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Page 16 After Raven Tail's disqualification, Fairy Tail was forced to combine their two teams into one, thus reducing the participating teams to 6.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 292, Page 9 Event Organizers Referee & Mascot The preliminaries and the main games are announced by Mato. His head is a giant pumpkin with eyes and mouth. He wears a striped jacket with a dark cape, pants, boots, gloves and a dark witch-like hat. He's often seen smiling and dancing, but has a bit dark personality, as he smiles when he announces that they won't take any responsibility for deaths in the labyrinth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 9 Mato is later revealed to be the king, Toma E. Fiore, underneath the costume. Main Events The Grand Magic Games' announcer is Chapati Lola, and Yajima is a main commentator. In the first day, Jenny Realight, a member of Blue Pegasus Guild and also Miss Fiore, is the guest commentator for the battles and events. Chapati gives the audience general information about the games and the participants, while Yajima gives his opinions about them. In the second day of the games, Jason, a reporter from the Sorcerer Magazine, was chosen to be the second day's guest, saying "Coool" to everything that he sees,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 2 and since Mato had the day off, Chapati also acted as referee.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 13 In the third day, the Magic Council's official, Lahar, serves as the guest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Page 3 The fourth day's guest is Rabian from the theater group.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 4 For the fifth and final day of the Games, the guest is Mato.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 12 Preliminary Event In X791, the preliminary event consisted of getting out of a Magical labyrinth created by parts of Crocus' buildings. The first eight teams that reached the goal will move on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 8-11 The inside appearance of the labyrinth was like a giant 3D maze that spins.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 13 & 15 The goal's location was a door with the word "Congratulations!" and "GOAL" written above it, where Mato waited to greet the winning teams.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 31 Battles/Results *Sky Labyrinth Tournament The tournament will be divided into 5 days, with two events held each day, one battle and one surprise event. For the surprise event, each team will receive an amount of points based on their position in the end of it: *1st: 10 points *2nd: 8 points *3rd: 6 points *4th: 4 points *5th: 3 points *6th: 2 points *7th: 1 points *8th: 0 points For the battles, the winning team gets 10 points and the loser won't get any; if the fight ends up in a draw, both teams get 5 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 15-16 The battles will be decided by the organizers based on the fans' votesFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 16 (however, some battles are arranged according to the Fiore's King's desiresFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 9) and will be set up like so: *Team A vs Team B *Team C vs Team D *Team E vs Team F *Team G vs Team H The arena is the entire battle field and the winner is decided when the opponent is rendered incapable of fighting within the thirty minute time limit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 4-5 First Day: July 1, X791 Hidden The first day's event is "Hidden" in which the participants are: Beth Anime Square.png|'Beth Vanderwood' Eve_Anime_Square.png|'Eve Tearm' Gray Anime Square.png|'Gray Fullbuster' Juvia_Anime_Square.png|'Juvia Lockser' Lyon Anime Square.png|'Lyon Vastia' Nullpudding_Anime_Square.png|'Nullpudding' Rufus Anime Square.png|'Rufus Lore' Jäger _Anime_Square.png|'Jäger ' In this game, the participants are sent to different locations in a town Magically created, which is filled with clones of the competitors.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 15-18 *Mages win 1 point when they attack another competitor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 15 *Mages lose 1 point if they are attacked by another competitor or if they attack a clone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 18 *10 seconds after being attacked, the Mage will respawn in a different area of the city.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 19-20 *Restarts can happen as many times as necessary until the time limit is reached. *The winner is the Mage that has the most points after 30 minutes. Results: Battles Two of the matches were sabotaged by outside forces, both involving Fairy Tail.: * The first battle between Lucy Heartfilia and Flare Corona was sabotaged by Obra from Team Raven Tail, who used a Dispelling Magic on Lucy to make her lose. * The last battle between Jellal Fernandes as Mystogan and Jura Neekis was sabotaged by Ultear Milkovich and Meredy from Crime Sorcière, using Maguilty Sense to impede Jellal so his identity won't be revealed. First Day Results * Due to the damage sustained from the third battle, Warcry of Team Quatro Cerberus, was unable to participate in the remainder of the Games and was replaced by the reserve member, Bacchus. Second Day: July 2, X791 Chariot The second day's event is "Chariot", in which the participants are: Risley_Anime_Square.png|'Risley Law' Ichiya Anime Square.png|'Ichiya V. Kotobuki ' Natsu_Anime_Square.png|'Natsu Dragneel' Gajeel_Anime_Square.png|'Gajeel Redfox' Yuka_Anime_Square.png|'Yuka Suzuki' Kurohebi Anime Square.png|'Kurohebi' Sting_Anime_Square.png|'Sting Eucliffe' Bacchus Anime Square.png|'Bacchus' In this game, the participants are made to run along the tops of interconnected chariots, which start at one end of Crocus and end at the Grand Magic Games Arena.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 3 *Magic can be used at any time to help the competitors reach the goal faster or hinder the other competitors.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 7-9 *Falling off the chariots will result in disqualification. *The winner is the Mage that reaches the Grand Magic Games Arena first.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 11 Results: Battles For each of the battle rounds, the participants chose to put a wager on whether they would win or not.: * Toby wagered his "super secret" (his inability to find a sock) for Kurohebi's real name. * Elfman bet his sisters for exchanging Bacchus's guild name to Quatro Puppy for the duration of the tournament. * Mirajane and Jenny chose to wager that whomever loses is to appear in "Sorcerer Magazine" in the nude. * Kagura and Yukino chose to wager their lives. Second Day Results * Due to the exhaustion sustained from the second days event, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki of Team Blue Pegasus, was unable to participate for the remainder of the day and was temporarily replaced by the reserve member, Jenny Realight. * Due to the damage sustained from the second battle, Elfman Strauss of Team Fairy Tail A, was unable to participate in the remainder of the Games and was replaced by the primary member, Wendy Marvell. * Due to the loss gained from the fourth battle, Yukino Aguria of Team Sabertooth, was unable to participate in the remainder of the Games, due to excommunication from the Guild and was replaced by the primary member, Minerva. Third Day: July 3, X791 Pandemonium & MPF Pandemonium The third day's event is "Pandemonium", in which the participants are: Millianna Anime Square.png|'Millianna' Hibiki_Anime_Square.png|'Hibiki Lates' Erza Anime Square.png|'Erza Scarlet' Cana Mugshot.png|'Cana Alberona' Jura Anime Square.png|'Jura Neekis' Obra Anime Square.png|'Obra' Orga_Anime_Square.png|'Orga Nanagear' Nobarly_Anime_Square.png|'Nobarly' In this game, the participants are made to enter a temple one at a time. Inside the temple are 100 monsters of different strength levels.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 11-12 *The participant in the temple can choose to take on any number of the 100 monsters at a time, but must defeat them all if they wish to continue.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 15 *If they do defeat them, the number they overcame will be added to their event score. *Should they fall in their fight, they will be removed from the event with the score they have earned up until that point.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 16 *The participants have no control over which level of monster they face, as the generation of the monsters is random, and must choose the number of monsters they wish to face with this in mind. *The game ends when either all participants run out of Magic power, or all the monsters are defeated. However, Erza Scarlet of Team Fairy Tail A finishes the event by herself, resulting in the organizers having to plan a secondary event for the remaining seven teams. MPF (Magic Power Finder) The third day's secondary event was "MPF (Magic Power Finder)", in which the participants are: Millianna Anime Square.png|'Millianna' Hibiki_Anime_Square.png|'Hibiki Lates' Cana Mugshot.png|'Cana Alberona' Jura Anime Square.png|'Jura Neekis' Obra Anime Square.png|'Obra' Orga_Anime_Square.png|'Orga Nanagear' Nobarly_Anime_Square.png|'Nobarly' In the secondary event, participants must hit a Magic power measuring device with the strongest attack they can muster. *The device will grant each player a number score, which they will then be ranked on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 11 Results: Battles * Due to the events of the Team Fairy Tail B versus Team Raven Tail battle, Raven Tail was disqualified for the rest of the games, for the following reasons: ** Raven Tail's Guild Master, Ivan Dreyar was participating in the tournament, disguised as "Alexei"; ** Team Raven Tail cheated, by having the 4 other members enter the field and attack the single participant, Laxus Dreyar. * Due to the damage sustained from the second battle, Eve Tearm of Team Blue Pegasus, was unable to participate in Day 4 of the Games and was replaced by the reserve member, Jenny Realight. Third Day Results Fourth Day: July 4, X791 Naval Battle The fourth day's event is "Naval Battle", in which the participants are: Risley_Anime_Square.png|'Risley Law' Jenny_Anime_Square.png|'Jenny Realight' Lucy_Anime_Square.png|'Lucy Heartfilia' Juvia_Anime_Square.png|'Juvia Lockser' Chelia_Anime_Square.png|'Chelia Blendy' Minerva prop.png|'Minerva Orland' Rocker_Anime_Square.png|'Rocker' In this game, the participants swim inside a floating sphere of water.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 2 *The participants must knock one another outside of the sphere, with points being awarded based on the order in which the players are eliminated. *Falling out of the sphere results in the contestant being automatically removed from play for the rest of the event. *The last person remaining in the sphere will be the victor, and receive top points. *Any form of Magic or technique can be used to assist in knocking rival participants out. *When only two participants remain in the ring, a special 5-minute timer will be set. Should one of the participants fall out of the sphere during this time, they will not receive second place, rather they will automatically come last. Results: Due to the odd number of teams caused by Team Raven Tail's disqualification when they cheated the previous day, to make the numbers even, the Games officials had the two Fairy Tail teams disband and then merge into one Team Fairy Tail. They are to continue the games with the 35 points earned by Team Fairy Tail A.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 292, Page 9-14 Tag Battles * Due to the damage sustained from the first battle, Nichiya of Team Blue Pegasus, was unable to participate in Day 5 of the Games and was replaced by the formerly injured member, Eve Tearm. Fourth Day Results Fifth Day, July 6, X791: Grand Magic Game The final day of the Tournament is a battle royale with every team and their members participate in a team battle, known as the "Grand Magic Game". The battle ground is the entire city of Crocus where all the teams are already spread out. The rules are as follows: *All members wander the streets and if they encounter members of another guild they are to fight. *When participant loses consciousness or deemed unable to continue the battle, the opposing team scores one point. *Each team must appoint one of their members as team leader, this is kept secret from the rest of the other guilds. *If the team leader falls, the opposing team gains 5 points. *The total maximum number of points is 45 points, this implies that every team has a chance of winning. *Moving as a one group or separate is totally up to the individual members of the team. Points garnered in this event are added to the overall score gained throughout the Games. Results: Points Chart Trivia reporter Jason.Volume 32 Extra Content]] *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason, which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. Each contestant was rated by Attack, Defense, Speed, Intelligence, and a special stat that was unique to each contestant. For example, Mirajane Strauss' "special stat" was "Pin-Up." The stats were set on a scale from 1 to 5. Although the scale was supposed to stop at 5, the highest any character could get in any stat was COOL! which was slightly above 5. In Jason's opinion, Jura Neekis had the highest stats out of the 31 contestants and Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki had the lowest. References Navigation